


Welcome To The Dungeon.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt Dungeons on Dark bingo, Corset for 69_smut, secrecy for Kinkbingo and #53 voyeur for lover100. Raja has been performing at a club called the Dungeon, that sounds like an S&M club, but is in fact a drag club. Curious about the club that looks like an actual dungeon and with nothing better to do with Tommy dodging his calls and company, Adam decides to go see Raja sing live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Kink, smut and a little angsty plot. Voyeur Sutan/Raja.

Adam POV

He's called Tommy four times in two days and Tommy hasn't picked up his phone. The last time they went out as a group, Tommy had showed up late and had spent the night whispering with Sutan. It's clear they have some sort of secret. He isn't used to secrecy from Tommy Joe. Not only does his best friend rarely lie to him, but when he does, he's normally transparent. He doesn't know when Tommy went from the world’s worst liar to an expert. Maybe he was all along. Maybe he was only pretending to be as easy to read as a book. It hurts to think someone he cares for deeply might not be the person he thought they were. He thinks it would hurt less if it wasn't one of his friends keeping the secret; secrecy from other people he can take, but not from Tommy.  
　  
He has nothing to do tonight but dwell on why Tommy has suddenly become secretive, which he knows will only drive him mad, so he decides to go out. Dressing up in leather pants and a nice shirt, he knows exactly where he's going to go. The Dungeon; a gothic drag club that actually looks like a dungeon on the inside. Adam had thought it sounded like an odd combination when Sutan had first told him about it, but Sutan says it works and he trusts Sutan's taste, even if Sutan is involved in this whole secrecy thing. Sutan had been offered a singing gig at the club, would be performing tonight, with a whole band of men in drag. Sutan had invited him once, the first week he was performing, but Adam had already agreed to go to dinner with his Mom. Sutan had said he didn't miss anything good, the bass player had got drunk and forgot all the songs on stage, mid show. He'd been fired and Adam hasn't had another invite, but he's sure Sutan won't mind at all if he shows up to catch the Friday night show. So doing his best to pretend he isn't at all hurt about being snubbed by Tommy, Adam makes sure he's looking good and calls a car to take him to the club.  
　  
When he gets there, he's pleased to see Sutan has put his name on the VIP list and he gets to walk straight in. He heads for the bar before even looking for a table. He isn't drowning his sorrows. He's just trying to have a good time. The cocktail he orders is strong enough to make his chest feel like it's on fire after just a sip. He decides he loves it and plans not to drink anything else all night. He finds a spot near the stage. He always feels like a bit of a voyeur when he goes to other people’s shows. He's so used to being the one on stage that it doesn't feel quite right to be the one in the audience, watching and listening. He can't remember the last time he was a part of the crowd, instead of the guy on stage. It feels weird, but it's a nice change. It's a lot less pressure being a part of the crowd instead of under the spot light. He doesn't have to worry about anything other than keeping his glass full.  
　  
He pulls his phone out; no call back from Tommy. He would have felt it if his phone had gone off in his pocket, but he's still disappointed, it makes him feel pathetic. He'd got close with Tommy during the tour; they'd gone on holidays together, he'd introduced Tommy to his friends and family. They'd shared so many good moments, been there for each other when things were bad. He misses seeing Tommy all the time, misses the closeness they had. He knows now that they are off tour he can't expect to see Tommy every day, but a call once a week, surely that isn't too much to ask? He's so sick of secrets, he opens up a new text to send to Tommy, but then he just ends up staring at the blank screen, the cursor flickering at him on the white background. He can't think of a single thing to say. He misses Tommy, hates the secrecy, but he can't just text stuff like that, unless he wants to make even more of a fool of himself around Tommy than he already has. He closes his phone without sending anything and puts his phone away. He wonders if he made his crush too obvious. Tommy was laid back, but he probably wouldn't want to encourage it, which would explain his avoidance. Tommy would talk to Sutan about something like that, about how to let Adam down gently. It would make sense, that if they are being secretive together, that it could maybe be about him. He was so stupid to fall in love with another straight boy. He promised himself that he would never put his heart through that again and then Tommy came along and Adam's resolution got thrown right out of the window.  
　  
He takes another sip of his drink. He doesn't want to risk getting drunk. He doesn't want to risk being a sad drunk. He's sat in a club that looks like a real medieval dungeon, surrounded by pretty boys and fabulously dressed Queens. He's about to watch one of his dearest friends perform. This is a good night, a good place, he can sit here without being swamped by fans or paparazzi. So he'll just have a relaxed night, drink a few drinks and try and forget pretty blonde men with big brown eyes. And maybe after he's listened to Raja own the stage, he'll find himself a pretty boy to take home and fuck. If he can find one who either doesn't know who he is or who he can trust not to tell anyone, let alone the media. He loves his job, his life, but there are some parts that drive him mad. He hates how relationships are so hard these days.   
　  
The lights change and the curtains begin to lift. The spot light hits Raja and the music that had been playing in the club turns off and everyone who had been talking seem to fall silent too. You could hear a pin drop if you wanted to. Instead they hear the tap, tap, tap of heels. Raja is dressed head to toe in leather, long high heeled boots up to her thighs, little black leather shorts and a leather corset. She looks good, but then she always does. The moment Raja spots him her smile slips from sultry to warm and happy. She actually looks thrilled to see him. Relief washes through him. At least Raja isn't pissed at him, so whatever all the secrecy is about, Sutan/Raja is one friend he hasn't lost. If only he could say the same about Tommy. Adam feels his heart clench, his hand going to find his phone in his pocket for the thousandth time. He manages to stop short of actually pulling his phone out to check for a message he knows he won't have. Heart sinking, he plasters on a fake smile that he hopes is good enough to fool Raja as she struts to the microphone.  
　  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you may already know, I'm Raja." People start cheering and clapping, falling silent the moment Raja holds up one finger. Well now that's what Adam calls crowd control, he can't silence his fans that easily, maybe it's the whole Dom leather think Raja is rocking tonight. She looks beautiful as always, but also very commanding.  
　  
"You may also already know my band." Raja smiles and more lights come on up on the stage, showing first the drummer and the person playing the keyboard. They are both drag artist Adam has never seen before, but they look good. The guitar player is lit up next, fire engine red hair, a pretty face. Adam thinks they may have met before, but Sutan and Raja both have a lot of friends, so he's not sure. The bass player is the last to be relieved. The first thing Adam notices are the stripper heels, stupidly high, black and glittery. They make the person wearing them ankles look so thin and dainty. Adam wouldn't be surprised if they snapped. There are fish nets and a tiny little skirt, the black making the red bass guitar stand out more, it reminds him of Tommy and his stomach drops. He hates the secrecy. He wishes Tommy would just tell him what's wrong. He shakes his head and focuses on stage. The bassist has a jacket on, it's sleeves long enough to cover her arms, but it's cut short in the body. It doesn't hide the black satin corset at all. Adam's practically drooling before he looks up to see the blonde holding the bass is looking at him, not looking thrilled at all, not like Raja. Blonde curls, brown eyes, perfect makeup. She looks so much like a real girl that it takes him a second to put it all together. He knows Raja's bassist, because Raja's bassist is his bassist. Adam really wants to know how Raja got Tommy into a corset. Is this the secret they've been keeping from him? Is this what the secrecy was about?  
　  
Maybe he was being vain thinking the secrecy must have had something to do with him, but at the same time he doesn't get why they wouldn't tell him that they were doing this. He knew all about Tommy being in Sutan/Raja's music video. Why would they hide that they were performing together again? Why in the hell did Tommy look so hot as a girl. He also looks comfortable, confident, not stumbling at all in his stripper heels even when they start playing and he moves with the music. Adam doesn't hear a word Raja says after that, not a single word or note. He just watches Tommy, his hands on the bass, moving over it, probably playing well, but Adam doesn't here that either. He just watches Tommy's hands as he plays.  
　  
The show seems to last for hours, even though he knows it's not even close to that. He gets up as soon as they are done, heading back to find Raja's dressing room. Luckily the staff knows who he is, knows that he is a friend of Raja's, so they let him in. He goes in and waits, notices two sets of male clothing, so the whole band isn't sharing Raja's dressing room, but someone is sharing it. He finds out quickly enough when Raja pushes the door open, leading Tommy by the hand.  
　  
"Adam," Raja says happily.  
　  
"How long have you been doing this?" Adam blurts out. He's having a hard time thinking straight. Tommy's in a corset for Christ sake, how can he not be a little flustered by that?  
　  
"Tommy agreed to do me a favour after I had to fire the first bassist," Raja explains.  
　  
"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Adam asks as Raja shuts the door behind her.  
　  
"It wasn't a secret, not really. Tommy was just a little embarrassed to begin with." Raja shrugs, from her words and what Adam can see with his own eyes, he knows that Tommy isn't embarrassed anymore and why should he be, he looks beautiful.   
　  
"Is this why you keep ignoring me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I didn't want to lie to you. If you asked what my plans were, I would have had to lie and I didn't want to do that and I was a dick, I know, but I was nervous and freaked out and I didn't want people to know," Tommy rambles. He looks so tiny in the clothes he has on, especially the corset. Adam wants to run his hands over the stiff bone's in the material, wants to feel Tommy's heat seeping through into his hands. He wants to push up that tiny skirt and see if Tommy's wearing panties. There are a lot of things he wants and he can't have any of them.   
　  
"You've been secretly working in a dungeon, the dungeon. You’re wearing a corset. I can't believe this." He can't believe how good Tommy looks. He can't help but feel hurt that they hadn't told him. He didn't expect either of them to lie to him or keep big secrets. He knows he doesn't have the right to demand to know every little thing about his friend’s lives, but it hurts. He never thought of Tommy in a place like this. Sure it's gothic, it does look like a real dungeon, big stone walls, dark and almost seedy, but it's a drag club. Tommy's always comfortable going to gay bars and drag clubs, but normally he goes with Adam. He doesn't come to them dressed like this, a pretty androgynous boy, all decked out in leather and satin. He can't believe Tommy has been performing here every Friday for weeks.  
　  
"Adam, calm down. We didn't want to keep it a secret from you. I'm pleased you came and Tommy's just a little shocked. He never thought you'd see him all dressed up in a corset and heels. He thinks he looks silly, poor baby doesn't see how beautiful he is. He's worried about what you'll think of him." Sutan says softly and Adam doesn't miss the look Raja gives Tommy, like he wants nothing more than to get his hands on him. Adam wonders if the secrecy on Raja's part was because he wanted to be the only one who got to see Tommy like this. Adam had Tommy to play with on tour. Raja has him here, at the dungeon.  
　  
"I, is something going on with you two?" Adam asks. Raja is so pretty and feminine, plenty of straight but curious boys have turned to her. She usually says no, but Adam thinks anyone would have trouble saying no to Tommy. He can't take his eyes off Tommy, wondering what else has been hidden away in their secrecy. Like anything that happens in the dungeon, maybe Raja laced Tommy into that corset. He can feel himself getting half hard at the idea of watching Raja lace Tommy into that black satin corset, it's a hot image and he's always been a little bit of a voyeur.   
　  
"You think I'm fucking, Tommy? Or that he's fucking me?" Raja says bluntly, eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip. She looks good as well, the corset working on her as well as Tommy. She looks like a dominatrix, perfectly at home in this place, this dungeon. He doesn't get how he can be pissed off and turned on all at once.  
　  
"Maybe. You two have been so secretive lately, it's not irrational for me to think there might be more secrecy going on," Adam groans.  
　  
"We're not fucking, don't be pissed, please. Raja's right, I thought if you saw me like this, you'd laugh at me. Then you'd tell the band, the dancers and I would end up being a laughing stock, the running joke of the tour. I did this as a favour to Raja, but I'm not like her, not fierce, not confident like that." Tommy sighs, his hand resting lightly on the stiff bonding at the front of his corset, hand pale against the stark black.  
　  
"Oh honey, that look doesn't mean he's mad and he's really not laughing at you. That's more a 'I want to throw you down and fuck you' look." Raja says with a sultry smile.  
　  
"What?" Tommy blurts out.  
　  
"Oh come on, you have to be able to see it," Raja purrs.  
　  
"Knock it off Raja, you keep saying shit like whenever I come play in the dungeon." Tommy grumbles.  
　  
"Lighten up baby, I just want you to have some fun, trust me," Raja smiles.  
　  
"Last time you told me to trust you, I ended up having all the hair below my neck waxed off," Tommy snorts and Adam has to bite his lip to hold in a groan at that mental image.  
　  
"Now I thought that that was something you did want to keep secret?" Raja laughs.  
　  
"Adam hates me for lying, what's the point in keeping more secrets?" Tommy shrugs and he looks so upset that Adam can only think to do one thing, walk over and pull Tommy into his arms. He doesn't care that he's hard and Tommy will feel it. He can't stand to see Tommy in pain, upset and not do anything.  
　  
"I don't hate you and I didn't want to laugh at you when I saw you up on the stage. You don't look silly baby, you look hot as always. Raja's right, seeing you in the corset and skirt, fishnets, it's hot, makes me think about fucking you." He won't be a hypocrite by lying or keeping secrets, when he has been pissed at them for their secrecy.  
　  
"You like all this?" Tommy asks, sounding a little shy. Adam takes advantage of having Tommy in his arms, rubbing his hands over the corset. It makes Tommy's waist feel even smaller than it normally is.  
　  
"Fuck, baby I more than like it," Adam admits.  
　  
"I knew Adam would flip his shit if he ever saw you like this, all that careful control gone. I should have got Adam to come to the dungeon before." Raja laughs.  
　  
"Kinky bitch, you just want to see Adam all over me," Tommy smirks.  
　  
"You don't seem too bothered by the fact that I want to fuck you, Tommy." Adam has kept his feelings for Tommy locked away inside, but he's sick of the secrecy and there is something about the dungeon that has him feeling bolder. Like he can say anything to Tommy and it won't ruin their friendship.  
　  
"I'm not bothered." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Do you want me, Tommy?" He can't believe he's asking Tommy this and with Raja in the room.  
　  
"I've been curious for a while. I'm all about trying new things these days," Tommy smirks, pressing against Adam. He probably couldn't be more aware of what Tommy has on, the corset, the short skirt that he could probably slide up, under the skirt, over the hold-up stockings onto bare skin, Tommy's ass, his thighs, his dick.  
　  
"Just kiss him already," Raja orders and it sounds like good advice, so he goes for it, kissing Tommy hard and fast, demanding entry, wanting to take everything Tommy is willing to give him. He doesn't care that Raja is watching them; it's kind of a turn on. Adam likes being watched, but he doesn't know if Tommy would be into that.   
　  
He can't stop touching Tommy. It's weird kissing Tommy in heels. He's taller than he normally is and it's kind of fun. He runs his over the satin corset, over his ass, cupping it through the skirt and under it. He almost chokes when he gets his hands on Tommy's bare ass. He's wearing a thong under that tiny skirt. He has to pull himself away before he gets carried away.  
　  
"Do you care that Raja is watching us?" Adam asked.  
　  
"No," Tommy says softly, like maybe he's shy about the fact he's into getting off with someone else watching.  
　  
"It's hot, besides, we are in a dungeon, thick walls, plenty of privacy. I could make you scream and no one but me and Raja would hear," Adam whispers hotly into Tommy's ear, but he makes sure Sutan can hear him and he can feel Tommy shiver.  
　  
"Do it, make me scream, wanted this for so long, do it," Tommy groans.  
　  
Adam hears Raja move, glances over his shoulder. Raja has sat down, his hand cupping his hand over his groin. Two beautiful men, sexy in their corsets, in a room that looks like a dungeon, it's like a dream, a very dirty dream. He's wanted to fuck Tommy since he met him, had thought he lost his friendship, but then he goes to the dungeon, sees Tommy in a corset and finds out he can have more than friendship. He pushes Tommy to one of the walls, cold large stones on his back, but Tommy doesn't complain. They keep kissing for a long time and then Adam slides his hand up the front of Tommy's skirt, cupping at Tommy's hard dick through his panties. Tommy's head falls back, hitting the wall as he groans. He looks so beautiful, fuckable and Adam wants everything with him.  
　  
"Fuck, he looks so good," Sutan groans and seen as someone is watching, Adam decides to put on a show. He goes down to his knees in one movement, the dungeon's floor hard on his knees. It'll make his knees bruise and hurt, but it's worth it. Now that the secrets out and Tommy and Sutan both know he wants Tommy, he has no problem going after what he wants. He's still hurt that Tommy and Sutan kept secrets from him, but they can talk about that another time. He can tell them he was hurt. But right now, all he wants to do is get off.  
　  
He pushes Tommy's skirt up and the panties down, gets a hand around Tommy's dick, before sucking the head into his mouth. Tommy moans, his hand going to Adam's head, his fingers just threading through Adam's hair, not tugging or pulling, not trying to control the blowjob. When he looks over at Raja, their eyes meet. Raja has managed to undress, leaving Sutan behind, a hand working his dick as he watches them. Adam groans, turned on by Sutan being a voyeur, watching this, when he groans he feels Tommy shudder at the sensation.   
　  
Adam likes giving head, he always has, but he's really enjoying this, tasting Tommy, the leather skirt bunched up around his waist, one of his hands on Tommy's dick and the other on his stomach. He loves the feel of the corset on Tommy. He doesn't think he'll ever get sick of Tommy dressing like that. He works Tommy's cock, taking it deep into his throat, can hear Tommy and Sutan groaning. He's so hard that his pants hurt, so he unzips, pulls his dick out and start's jacking himself off. He's been turned on ever since he first Tommy on stage and he's wanted him for so long. His anger about the secrecy isn't gone, but it's not important, not right now.   
　  
Tommy is loud, if the walls weren't so thick everyone in the dungeon would hear them otherwise. He warns when he's getting close, but Adam doesn't want to pull off. He's more a fan of swallowing than the money shot. He can hear Sutan getting louder as well, thinks the other man might be close as well so he speeds up his hand on his cock and sucks Tommy harder, taking as much of him as he can, running his tongue over all the most sensitive spots. Tommy calls out Adam's name when he comes. He pulls back a little, making sure he gets a taste. He swallows, lapping at the head, wanting more, enjoying the taste of Tommy on his tongue. He hears Sutan gasping as his orgasm hits him. Adam pulls away before Tommy gets so sensitive it'll hurt. He doesn't get up, licking and sucking a hickey into Tommy's hip. Adam's orgasm hits and he comes all over the dungeon floor.  
　  
He stands up and kisses Tommy again, letting him taste himself. Tommy moans into the kiss, like he likes it. Adam rubs his hands over the corset again, he loves how tiny Tommy feels in his arm. He's still kissing Tommy when Sutan comes over. They both turn to face him and he kisses them both softly.  
　  
"Thanks for letting me watch that, you look incredible together," Sutan smiles.  
　  
"Any time," Adam smirks.  
　  
"Definitely, any time," Tommy agrees.  
　  
"Can I take you home?" Adam asks Tommy. He loves Tommy in the corset, but he wants to get him stretched out on his bed, completely naked, make him fall apart over and over again.  
　  
"Yeah, take me with you." Tommy nods.  
　  
Sutan gives them each another kiss and then he heads out into the club, saying he wants to stay at the dungeon for a little while. Tommy doesn't bother changing. He just picks up his bag and leaves with Adam. He hates the secrecy, loves the corset and the dungeon. He likes being watched as well. What had started out as a bad night has turned into a better night than he could ever imagine. He takes Tommy home, unzips the skirt and slides it off his lips, unlaces the corset, taking away everything that makes Tommy someone else till he has his Tommy back. He likes Tommy dressed up, but he likes him like this too, bare faced and beautiful, naked in Adam's bed where he belongs.  
　  
The dungeon is a place he can see himself going to a lot, watching Tommy and Sutan perform, maybe having putting on their own secret performances. He wants all he can get from Tommy and he wouldn't object to Sutan watching again. He may even buy them both a few more corsets, for his own enjoyment as well as their own. He'll never be tired of seeing pretty boys in corsets or of Tommy. He never would have imagined when he first went into the dungeon that his night would end up with Tommy in his bed. He's never been so glad that he went into a club on impulse, because he has a feeling that things will only get better between him and Tommy; no more secrecy, just corsets and leather and sex.  
　  
The End.


End file.
